


Long as we got love

by Pimpcesswriter92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpcesswriter92/pseuds/Pimpcesswriter92
Summary: Should I do a sequel to this?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry heard a pounding coming from the front door immediately he knew who was knocking. it was hagrid. He exhaled in and out of his nose clearly frustrated by the giants presence. 

  
  


Harry ignored the frantically knocking hoping hagrid would just give up and go back to his own cabin.” I know yer in der harry” open this ol door”

His voice pleading. 

  
  


He pinched the bridge of his nose for a couple of seconds before finally deciding to let the other man in. “What is it hagrid” harry spat. Not making contact with him. “look at me when yer talkin’ ter me!” Harry snapped. Anger fueled his body at this point he just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn’t hagrid get the point?

  
  
  


Harry turned around to face hagrid. His face had anger and disappointment written across. “Honestly hagrid i don’t why you keep coming around here, knowing fucken well you don’t want me, why even bother me when you gotta women. 

  
  


“O harry that women don’t mean nothing ter me” 

She nothing but a piece of arse” yeah just like me” the younger man spat. “Merlins know you were getting yer self into when we stared this arrangement!” I told you harry I don’t do silly ol relationships!” Slamming his hand on the table. 

  
  


He stepped closer to Harry wrapping his arms around the others waist. “How about I help you release some of that tension” his breath ghosted over Harry’s ear. “Alright” harry Just wanted to forget this situation at the moment. he knew soon he would break it off. 

  
  


He felt hagrids big hands exploring his body all the way down to his firm ass grabbing it with his big giant hands. God harry loved those hands he thought to himself. Harry spread his legs as an invitation. “So eager eh” hagrid wasted no time ripping the younger man’s clothes like a savage.

  
  


The cold air that hit his body was subsided by the larger man’s body heat. The older man took hold of Harry’s right nipple tweaking it. harry arched his back , blabbering sounds of pleasure. 

  
  


“You like that don’t yeh my little whore” he purred in Harry’s ear licking it. leaving trails of saliva behind. “Fuck me now!” Harry ordered. 

  
  


“I give the orders around here harry!” 

  
  


Harry decided he had enough. He asked hagrid to get off him but the older man denied his actions. 

  
  


“Get off me you!” harry yelled 

Hagrid scoffed lifting himself off of harrys back clearly pissed.

  
  


“Get out hagrid” his voice calm

  
  


“Fuck yeh Harry” slapping the young man across the face 

  
  


Realizing what he just done hagrid moved closer 

“Stay the fuck away from me” harry spat 

  
  


“Please forgive meh harry I didn't means that”

  
  


Harry wasn’t surprised at hagrids actions he’s done it before in the past.

“Just leave please”

  
  


Hagrid took one last glance before disappearing into the flames.

  
  
  
  



	2. I fall apart

Two weeks… two miserable weeks since hagrid disappeared through the crackling of fire. Yet it seemed like months rather than a full 10 days. I know that I can’t just sit here in this creaking chair forever but my body just refuses to move. 

Everyday is another reminder that  _ he  _ is no longer beside me. 

I fall apart just thinking of  _ hagrid  _ bloody rebeus. 

I know hermione and ron worry about me but I just don’t have the strength to face them right now. It makes me angry with myself that I’m being a complete jerk towards my friends but I can’t help it. Everyday I wake up and my thoughts drift to a certain giant who maybe loves me or my mind is tricking me into thinking he never  _ did.  _

My fist clench and my heart feels like a piercing knife went through It just now. 

  
  


Remembering hermione's call from earlier made me just want to crumble and do reckless things that “hagrid is getting marry and the rumors are true” I snapped back to reality hoping to believe it was false. That hagrid would suddenly appear through the floo and reassure me all is fine and that he loves me. Hours later I sat there once more on that cold creaking chair. Just sitting in the same position forever as the hole in my heart remains lifeless. 

  
  


Sleep then claims me where the nightmares begin one more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a sequel to this?


End file.
